


Stuff - Witch World Week 2018

by Alannada



Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: This is a collection of my shorts for the prompts for Witch World Week on tumblr (5-11 May)





	1. Day 1: three / one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of my shorts for the prompts for Witch World Week on tumblr (5-11 May). I mean - it will be a collection when I get it finished. As it became apparent to me the chance I will post anything on schedule just jumped off the cliff because of my rl. So, I'll post my stuff when I can, which will take me way longer than I wanted to at first. Bur fear now, I will do my best to complete the week and hopefully the next year my rl won't get in the way..
> 
> Tag: #witchworldweek  
> Day 1: three / one  
> Day 2: birth / oath  
> Day 3: lover / healer  
> Day 4: yellow / pink  
> Day 5: cheerful / peaceful  
> Day 6: moon / stars  
> Day 7: free choice

It was Kyllan's idea, but Kemoc was the one who did almost all of the planning. Kaththea added some important things to the plan, pointing out flaws in Kemoc's scheming. Kyllan, of course, was also doing his best to aid his sibling in coming up with the best plan. So, it was more like a group idea, but Kyllan was the one to speak about it first.

The operation had to be done flawlessly, without a fail. The importance of timing was crucial. there were various obstacles to face and they knew that there would be just one chance to complete the task. They spend a long time polishing the plan before it was finally the time to act. And act they did - together.

First went Kemoc, calmly approaching one of the females and engaging her in a talk, asking a lot of questions and distracting first her, then also her companion. He stood by one door which led inside the household, making sure that the pair was focused only on him.

Meanwhile Kyllan approached the chamber from the opposite direction, coming through the other door which led to the yard. A large dog was napping there, but Kyllan easily put the mighty beast under his charm, scratching his ear and shushing any sounds the dog could make. When they were sure that all the guards were distracted they gave Kaththea the sign she was waiting for. 

With great stealth and grace the girl came in, her gaze swept across the room, various things laid out on a huge stone table and hanging on the walls. The girl quickly spotted their prize standing on a shell. She grabbed it and ran out of the room. Kyllan waited until she was in the garden before leaving his post. Seeing his brother leave Kemoc bowed his head to the females and fled as well.

They met in their base, hidden between an old lilac bush and even older stone wall. Kaththea put their treasure on the grass and sighed in relief.

"It's done," she said. "Who's going to open it?"

"The oldest," suggested Kemoc. Kyllan gave a nod and reached for the lid.

"You three," they heard the voice of their caretaker from behind the thick wall of leaves. "You can take one cookie each as a prize for an excellent teamwork, but the cookie jar has to be returned before the lunch."

"Oh," the trio gasped and realized that their plan failed, that they were not snaky enough. Kyllan distributed to his siblings their share and regretfully put the lid on the jar. "We'll return it, nanny," he promised to the old female standing just outside their base.

"But there will be another time," murmured Kemoc while munching on his cookie.

A/N: I just really wanted to write some triplets being just ordinary kids piece.


	2. Day 2: birth / oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Uh... Ooops? I totally forgot this one wasn't finished.   
> And I decided to try to write in Polish, for a change, since I really need to write more in Polish, so yeah...   
> Anyway, I will try to add the enties in the next week or two, but I don't promise huge quality, because I'm not feeling too good. Still, I really want to finish the challenge asap. I hope the enties will be pleasant to read.

Wiatr gwizdał w załamaniach skał, huczał w kominach i smagał stocze góry, jakby jakiś olbrzym uczył się grać na kamiennej fletni. Las, który rozciągał się u stóp urwiska, szumiał i trzeszczał, dodając jeszcze swoje dźwięki do muzyki góry. Chmury podobne kłakom owczej wełny,toczyły się po niebie, tańcząc wokół szczytu. 

Mężczyzna wspinający się wąską i krętą ścieżką biegnącą w poprzek urwistej ściany skalnej, zdawał się nie zauważać kąsającego, porywistego wiatru i chmur ponad jego głową. Kroczył śmiało, wyprostowany i zwinny, jakby przynależał do tego świata surowej natury i odosobnienia. Nie widać w jego ruchał było niecierpliwości, choć poruszał się prękim krokiem kogoś, kto nie mitrężył czasu. 

Cień przemknął po stoku góry, prędki i łatwy do przeoczenia. Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę i jego wąskie wargi wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu kiedy jego bystre oczy dostrzegły kształt szybujący wysoko ponad nim. Przez chwilę obserwował ładogne łuki i zwinne skręty ciała zbyt dużego, żeby mogło należeć do jakiegokolwiek ptaka, lecz parę sekund później i on został zauważony i stworzenie spadło niczym kamień, lądując z niezwykłą gracją u szczytu ścieżki podróżnika. 

\- Wróciłeś - męzczyzna usłyszał, kiedy zbliżył się do stworzenia stojącego na szeroko rozstawionych łapach. 

\- Wróciłem, tak jak obiecałem, przed narodzinami twojego pisklęcia - przyznał. - Czyż nie tak miało być?

\- Ledwo zdążyłeś - dźwięk, który wydało stworzenie, był czymś pośrednim pomiędzy warczeniem i okrzykiem drapieżnego ptaka. W chwilę potem uklękło i pozwoliło mężczyźnie wspiąć się na swoje plecy. Ramiona nagie pomimo kąsającego wiatru i porośnięte piórami, otoczyły masywną szyję stworzenia, które podniosło się z kocią gracją i bez zwłoki skoczyło w przepaść, pozwalając wiatrowi podrzymać jego skrzydła.

W sekundę potem gryf z mężczyzną, który nie do końca wyglądał jak człowiek, wzbił się wąską spiralą w niebo, pozwalając swojemu jeźdźcowi na podziwianie doliny rozciągającej się daleko pod ich stopami, zanim zawrócił w stronę góry i pomknął w stronę jaskini, gdzie oczekiwała jego partnerka.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe Hilarion or anything within Witch World.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
